PATHCODE
by YegeBos
Summary: Yoora adalah seorang gadis SMA yang cantik, namun ia menjadi bully-bullyan oleh anak-anak lainnya. ia memang pendiam dan terlihat naif. tapi ituhanyalah ilusi semata. Bobby yang diam-diam mencintai yoora, namun saat cinta mereka bersemi, hanbin datang di antara keduanya. tapi sebenarnya yoora sejak awal menyukai Goo junhoe. jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang akan dipilih yoora?
1. Chapter 1

PATHCODE

 **Pair** : iKON etc

 **Rate** : M,19

 **Genre : Drama,Romance.**

 **Warn** : **_Typo_** ,GS ,Gaje,Membosankan,NC. dll.

.

.

.

Siapkan guling karna akan sangat membosankaan

.

.

.

Awas jangan ketiduran.. tar gajadi baca behh

.

.

Ingat, ini mengandung kode

.

.

 **Happy Reading, Guys!**

Aku terbangun seperti biasanya, pagi ini mendung. Itulah alasanku bangun terlambat. Tidak lama, hanya 10 menit. Hey ayolah… kelas baru akan dimulai 2jam lagi.  
Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersantai lebih lama di tempat tidur, namun aku harus segera mandi. Yah seperti inilah aku, berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi layaknya zombie. Tak lama berkecimpung dengan air, aku pun segera memakai seragam dan berjalan kedapur untuk menyantap sarapan.

"Mamaaa….. mama masak apa pagi ini?" tak ada jawaban  
"Maaaa?" masih tak ada jawaban

Apa ini? Apakah mama pergi bekerja lebih awal? Mama membuatkan ku sarapan rupanya. Terlihat dari tudung saji yang berada diatas meja makan.

"Waaahh… lihat ini banyaknya…tunggu...apa itu?" aku melihat sepucuk surat di sela-sela makanan itu. Dengan sedikit ragu aku membuka dan membacanya, dan isinya begini…

" _yoo ra-ku sayang, maafkan mama. Mungkin mama adalah mama terburuk yang pernah ada. Mama terpaksa pergi. Mama tak kuat dengan hutang-hutang itu. Maafkan mama, tapi mama janji akan kembali dengan banyak uang untuk melunasi hutang itu dan membuat hidup kita lebih layak. Maaf mama tak mengajak mu, bukan berarti kau beban untuk mama. Tapi mama hanya memikiran sekolahmu. Kau tetap bidadari kecil mama.  
mama mencintaimu yoo ra"_

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit dan sesak sekali? Bukan beban? Dasar pembohong!  
 _  
_Tiba-tiba beberapa orang ibu-ibu masuk dan mengobrak-abrik tempat ini

"ah ran-ah! Keluar kau sekarang juga kim ah ran!"

"Jika kau mau pergi kami tak perduli! Sekarang lunasi hutang mu!"

"Hey! Kau putri nya kim ah ran kan?! Mana ibumu? Suruh dia keluar!"

"Iya… benar kau pasti anaknya. Sekarang juga lunasi hutang-hutang ibumu!"

"Iya benar… pokoknya, kami tidak mau tahu! Sekarang juga lunasi!"

Mereka terus menuntut padaku, bahkan beberapa mendorong dan menjambak rambutku.

"Aahh… sakit.. ahjumma tolong hentikan aaahh tolong!"

Seorang lelaki mencoba membantuku. Dia adalah Kim Ji Won. Dia memlindungiku dari serangan ibu-ibu itu. Yatuhan ibu-ibu jaman sekarang memang luar biasa.

"Aku akan memanggil polisi dengan tuntutan penganiayaan anak jika kalian tetap melakukan ini!" tiba-tiba Ji won berkata seperti itu. Sontak ibu-ibu depkolektor itu terdiam dan meicingkan mata dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Baiklah anak muda. Suruh gadis itu memanggil ibunya atau setidaknya suruh ia membayar bunga dari pinjamannya" merekapun lalu pergi.

Aku terduduk. Menangis. Perih hati ini menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mama tidaklah lagi ada untuk melindungiku. Lantas, sekarang siapa tempatku bersandar? Bercerita? Aku tak tahu lagi. Ji won memelukku. Nyaman, seperti pelukan mama. Hey apa? Ji…Ji won? Aish…  
Aku mendorongnya cukup keras, cukup keras hingga ia terjungkal. Itu lucu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Memelukku lagi."  
"A-ah anu..kurasa kau sedang butuh pelukan"  
"Pergilah. Aku tak butuh dirimu. Apa kau tak punya kejaan lain selain mengganggu hidupku?"  
"Aku hanya membantumu yoo ra, tapi ini balasan mu? Wah… kau memang benar-benar gadis jahat. Baiklah mulai sekarang aku tak akan melindungimu. Bukan, maksudku mengganggumu. Kita anggap saja ini semua tak pernah terjadi" iapun pergi berlalu.

Tingning~

Pop Up dari line mengagetkanku. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang itu. Aku segera mengambil HP ku dan..Wah… ternyata aku baru tersadar setelah bunyi notifikasi line yang ke 15 dari temanku-Yi kyung. Sungguh mengenaskan.

" _Yoo ra ayo berangkat bersama!"  
"Yoo ra-ya? Kau belum bangun?"  
"Yakk! kim Yoo ra?! Kau mengabaikan ku hah?!"  
"Aishh… dasar gadis jahat!"  
"yaaaaakkkk…..!"  
"stiker diterima"_

Dan sisanya hanya setiker dari cony atau brown yang sedang mengamuk. Sungguh menggemaskan. Bukan Yi Kyung, tapi stikernya. Tumben pagi ini tidak ada Talk hell (Spam dari seluruh sekolah pada Talk atau Line)

Aku segera bergegas menuju halte. Tak ada sarapan, aku lupa membeli bahan makanan. Biarlah di pemberhentian ke dua aku akan makan ramyeon saja di swalayan dekat sekolah.  
Aigu hari ini dingin sekali. Sepertinya aku butuh mantel baru. Makan ramyeon di luar seperti ini tampaknya ide yang buruk. Lihat saja…aku sampai pilek begini, heol sungguh memalukan.  
Tapi, tiba-tiba saja seseorang memasangkan mantelnya ke punggungku.

"Kau bias flu kalau makan di tempat ini"-Han Bin  
"Ahh… kau. Sedang apa disini?"  
"Aku pindah kesini. Ah.. ngomong-ngomong kau punya id line, Talk atau lainnya Yoo ra-ya?"  
"Tentu saja.. sangat mudah mendapatkan id-ku"  
"Waahhh Yoo ra ku ini pasti sangat terkenal eoh? Hahaha"  
"Kau akan segera tau. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak mendekatiku di sekolah bin."

Akupun melepas mantel Han Bin dan mengembalikannya. Sesegera mungkin aku berjalan dan meninggalkan Han bin dibelakangku. Seperti biasa, kedatanganku selalu menjadi hinaan dan bulan-bulanan siswa dan siswi di neul paran high school ini. Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka, aku tak perduli.

Saat sampai di kelas, mereka semua tengah asik dengan kegiatan masing masing. Namun, ada juga beberapa siswi yang sinis melihatku. Aku duduk sendiri di bangku belakang paling pojok. Astaga, benar benar terasing. Terkadang aku berfikir 'apa dosaku'. Tapi jika difikirkan, dosaku terlalu banyak. Yi kyung? Ahh… dia tidak sekelas denganku. Dan aku melarangnya untuk main denganku jika di sekolah. Aku hanya tak mau membuatnya jadi terasing sepertiku.

"yakkau main apa? Wahhh lucu sekali."- Nayeon  
"Ini pokopang!"-Miyeong  
"Iiih aku mau download juga! Bagaimana cara mainnya?"-Nayeon  
"Mau tau? Seperti ini…Poko…." Miyeong mengambil kotak sisa susu yang masih setengah isi dan melemparnya ke mejaku "Pang….strike!" dia pun bertos ria dengan teman-teman lainnya  
"Wahahhaa aku juga mau main!"-Tae hyung

Dan tak lama, anak-anak kelas mulai melempariku dengan bekas susu dan sampah-sampah mereka. Yah… beginilah keseharianku di sekolah. Bel akan berbunyi 15 menit lagi, sekarang aku harus membersihkan sampah ini sebelum bel. Merepotkan, cih.  
Aku mulai mengambil tongsampah dan memunguti sampah-sampah disekitar mejaku. Tiba-tiba Ji-won membantuku. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman, bukan.. bukan karna ia membantuku, tapi karna tatapan se-isi kelas ini. Ayolah, tuan Kim Ji Won atau Bobby ini adalah seorang flower boy, ia juga seorang underground rapper yang terkenal sana sini. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Setiap pagi ia akan menungguku di depan rumah dan mengantarku pulang. Kau tau, kenapa flower boy seperti dia malah menempel dengan wanita sepertiku? Mungkin akan ku ceritakan lain kali. Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut dengannya, walaupun flower boy, tapi ia juga terkenal kejam, dan egois. uhmm… menurut gossip yang beredar ji won adalah top iljin (pembully no.1) apa dia sudah insyaf dan kembali ke jalan yang benar ya? Hanya tuhan yang tau.

"Hey… cepatlah…saem sudah menuju kemari. Kau mau dihukum?" suara berat jiwon memecah lamunanku.  
"aah… iya, terimakasi…uhmmm… tadi pagi juga" aku menunduk dan berjalan menjauh untuk menaruh tempat sampahnya.

Yang Hyun Suk seonsaengnim adalah wali kelas kami, iya…seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan sana itu. Ia adalah guru paling baik yang aku kenal. Tak banyak yang tau, tapi ku dengar ia memiliki saham di perusahaan-perusahaan besar.

"Anak-anak… hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru… ayo nak silahkan masuk" ucap yang saem

Seorang anak lelaki tampan memasuki ruangan kelas. Se-isi kelas kupastikan sedang menganga melihatnya. Ia memiliki mata seperti anak anjing, hidung mancung, kulit mulus dengan warna putih. Wajahnya benar benar tampan, lesung pipi nya membuat kami ingin melihatnya terus menerus. Kuyakini memang ia lebih tampan jika tak tersenyum, tapi tetap saja senyumnya itu sanggup membuat perutku merasa aneh. Mual? Oh tidak tidak… ini berbeda. Tapi tunggu… dia.. anak itu.. ya tak salah lagi. Hanbin! Anak yang tadi pagi memberiku mantel. Astaga, tuhan mendengar doaku. Aku memang ingin bertemu dengannya sekali , wajahnya cukup familiar.

"Annyeong, aku Hanbin. Kim han bin. Uhmm… hehe"  
"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan kepada hanbin anak-anak?"-yang saem  
"Jo yo! Hanbinah…apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" ucap dahyeun  
"Aishh yakkk! Mwoyaa…" seisi kelas mendesah mendengar pertanyaan blak blakan darinya  
"kim-ssi? Berapa nomor telfon mu?"  
"han~ mau bergoyang nanti malam?"  
"han bin… apa kau suka basket?"  
"oi! Apa kau ini hantu? Kenapa kulitmu terlihat lembut! Beritahu aku!"

Dan puluhan pertanyaan aneh lainnya. Apa ini? Apa seisi kelas ini benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada hanbin?

"aah… nanti pasti ku jawab." Jawab hanbin mengakhiri semuanya  
"baiklah anak-anak tenang… hanbin silahkan duduk di sebelah yoora"-yang saem  
"YOORA?! Saem! Biarkan hanbin duduk denganku!"  
"dengaku saja saem!"  
"tidak tidak! Hanbin itu dikirim dewa kemari untukku!"  
"hey…hanbin itu jodohku dimasa lampau! Tentu saja ia milikku!"  
"CUKUP! Hanbin silahkan duduk dengan yoora"-yang saem  
"Baik saem.. kamsahamnida"-hanbin

Pelajaranpun dimulai, aku mengabaikan hanbin yang tengah menatapku. Tapi lama-lama ini mulai membuatku tidak nyaman. Akupun menoleh menatapnya sambil berpangku tangan

"ada apa? Kenapa terus menatapku?" tanyaku  
"wajahmu…semakin cantik" ia tersenyum. Tidak seperti di depan kelas tadi. Senyuman ini lebih hangat. Terkadang aku memang merasa seperti itu, bukan bermaksud seperti apa ya, tapi kalau kupikir lebih jauh, aku ini tidak jelek kok. Rambut ku memang coklat namun ku ombre dengan blonde, panjang sebatas pinggang, dan sering ku buat bergelombang. eyesmile dengan pupil coklat terang, tinggi 175 dengan berat 48. Bahkan aku Cup B. sebenarnya bukankah aku ini lumayan?

"hah? Kau sakit?" akupun segera memagang pipinya. Astaga tuhan, aku malu menjadi wanita. Pipinya halus sekali. Tunggu.. ini.. hangat. Apa hanbin benar-benar sakit?

"badanmu hangat bin, mau kuantar ke UKS?" lanjutku  
"uhm..bagaimana kau tahu badanku hangat? Kau kan hanya menyentuh pipiku, bukan badanku..kkkk" ucapnya sambil terkekeh geli  
"aishh.. kau ini" wajahku memanas. Candaan memang, tapi itu sedikit vulgar.  
"wajahmu memerah.. kau juga sakit eoh? Kkk baiklah ayo ke uks aku merasa sedikit pusing" ucap hanbin

Hanbin meminta ijin untuk ke Uks bersama ku. Aku hanya menunduk. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang dikelas ini menatapku. Ugh..sungguh menyebalkan, aku benar-benar telah bersabar selama ini, aku tak yakin bias terus menahannya.  
Akupun menunjukkan jalan menuju Uks kepada hanbin. Ia benar-benar seperti anak anjing yang menuruti tuannya, astaga sangat lucu.  
Setelah sampai di ruang Uks, aku pun melihat sekeliling. Sepi.. sepertinya perawat disini tidak masuk, kulihat buku absensi nya tanpa paraf. Hanya kami disini. Aku dan hanbin. Tiba-tiba hanbin memelukku dari belakang. Rasanya taka sing namun aku tetap saja sedikit memberontak.

" kim han bin… tolong lepaskan aku. Ada apa ini?" ucapku  
"maaf yoora, tapi aku tidak mau kkkk aku sangat merindukanmu. 2 tahun.. 2tahun aku mencarimu…"

Demi Hades yang menguasai alam bawah, tubuhku merasa panas. Akujuga tak memahami apa maksud dari perkataan hanbin.

"hanbin, tolong jelaskan dulu… aku tak mengerti" ucapku sambil melepas pelukan darinya  
"baiklah… begini… tapi janji, kau akan percaya padaku. Oke?"  
"oke!"  
"yoora..sayang… mungkin kau lupa dengan ku, aku faham. Kau juga lupa dengan kenangan kita bahkan ayahmu. Aku juga faham. Tapi biarkan ak jelaskan satu hal padamu…aku kim hanbin, bertunangan denganmu, kim yoo ra" ia menunjukkan jari manisnya yang terdapat cincin. Aku juga memiliki cincin itu, ibu memberitahu bahwa itu adalah milikku. Dan mungkin aku akan membutuhkannya.

TBC

Woah… terimakasih udah mau baca FF ini. Sebenarnya, ff ini itu bukan mau aku buat ff hohoho tapi mau dimasukin ke suatu event, tapi karna suatu dan lain hal, jadi aku masukin unsure NC dan membuatnya jadi ff HAHAHA.

Penasaran gimana kelanjutannyaa? aku gamau kasih NC di awal-awal kkkk biar next chapt saja~  
chapt 2 sudah jadi kok tenang saja sodara sodara~ tinggal liat review nya saja T.T

Kenalan dulu deh hello dun call me admin, Author pls. aku Yege, buka nama asli lah kkk tapi lebih suka dipanggil gitu sih yaa~  
coba di review gimana ff nya? Jangan lupa krisar. Jangan SIDER plisss T.T  
buat para iKONIC, hello banget.… aku fans of june and double b! aku welcome ke semua YG STAND kok, so yang mau berteman, silahkan follow ig aku dan comment ( Yegebos). Selain YG stand juga gapapa come to yegeee~ aku mencintai anak anak KPOPERS, LOVE PEACE… kkk buat para pembaca ff ku please comment 'PATHCODE' atau 'iKONIC' paaaassstttiiiiii aku follback dan aku chat!

 **-YEGE-**


	2. Chapter 2

PATHCODE

 **Pair** : iKON etc

 **Rate** : M,19

 **Genre : Drama,Romance.**

 **Warn** : **_Typo_** ,GS ,Gaje,Membosankan,NC. dll.

.

.

.

Siapkan guling karna akan sangat membosankaan

.

.

.

Awas jangan ketiduran.. tar gajadi baca behh

.

.

Ingat, ini mengandung kode

.

.

 **Happy Reading, Guys!**

"yoora..sayang… mungkin kau lupa dengan ku, aku faham. Kau juga lupa dengan kenangan kita bahkan ayahmu. Aku juga faham. Tapi biarkan ak jelaskan satu hal padamu…aku kim hanbin, bertunangan denganmu, kim yoo ra" ia menunjukkan jari manisnya yang terdapat cincin. Aku juga memiliki cincin itu, ibu memberitahu bahwa itu adalah milikku. Dan mungkin aku akan membutuhkannya.

"3 tahun lalu. Saat kita duduk di bangku kelas 8, orang tua kita menjodohkan kita sayangku. Tapi setahun kemudian, ibumu pergi meninggalkan ayahmu dan membawamu. Aku tak tahu ibumu pergi kemana, aku benar benar terpukul. Kau juga. Hingga saat kau ingin pulang menemui ayahmu dan aku, kau mengalami kecelakaan. Ya, tabrak lari. Aku sangat khawatir, namun aku hanya bias mengawasimu dari jepang sana. Kau tahu bahwa bisnis ayahku dan ayahmu benar-benar susah untuk mendapat waktu luang. Aku akhirnya mengirim seseorang untuk mengawasimu. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Bahkan…bahkan..kau dan jiwon. Sebenarnya aku sangat kecewa, namun kau bahkan tak mungkin inilah cobaan dalam hubungan kita. Walaupun begitu aku tetap mencintaimu. Yoora babo kkk" ia pun menarik daguku dan menciumnya, tak dalam tanpa hisapan atau lumatan sungguh hangat.

"kau tau… sex pertamamu bukan jiwon, dasar babo… tapi aku! Kkk"  
"eoh jinjja? " wajahku memerah, aku sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur memang, yahh mencari posisi nyaman untuk mendengarkan cerita dari hanbin. Akupun melepas sepatu lalu menaikkan kakiku dan tiduran di atas tempat tidur. Astaga.. hanbin, si sempurna hanbin. Tunanganku? Tuhan benar benar mencintaiku!  
"Jinjja! Aku bahkan tak mencumbu siapapun selama 2 tahun. Aishh kau tahu betapa itu menyiksaku?" hanbin menutup tirai sekitar tempat tidur. Iapun segera duduk disamping tempat tidurku, ia sedikit membungkuk dan menciumku lagi. Berbeda. Ini ciuman yang panas. Bahkan saat tangannya masih berada di dalam kantongnya. Ia menghisap dan menggigit bibirku, bahkan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku, ia menarik lidahku kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya, terkadang ia juga menggigit kecil lidahku. Ciuman kami semakin panas, akupun meremas rambutnya, yah, aku menikmati permainan ini. Jujur saja, aku tak sepolos dan se naïf itu. Bahkan dibawah sana sudah basah.  
Hanbin mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantongnya itu, ia meremas dadaku pelan.  
"aahh…hannhh nghh" desahanku takbisa lagi di bendung  
"stt..diam sayang, aku tak mau ada yang mendengar" ucapnya  
"nghh ahh ahh" hanya desahan yang bias ku keluarnkan

Hanbin semakin meremas dadaku. Sekarang ia memasukan tangannya kedalam seragamku dan mengelus pelan tubuhku. Shit tangannya begitu semakin merasakan desiran aneh kearah selangkangan. Ia membuka kait BH ku yang kebetulan letaknya di depan. Tak membuang waktu, ia segera meremas dan memilin putting ku, kaki ku sekarang memanas, bahkan kebas. Dia benar benar handal dalam hal ini, apa dia benar benar menahan nafsunya selama 2 tahun ini? Sialn. Ia membuka kancing bajuku, dan takjub melihat payudaraku. Cup b kau ingat? Ia segera menjilat putingku bahkan menghisapnya dengan haus. Kini tangannya telah berpindah kebagian bawahku. Ia hanya menaikkan sedikit rok yang memang sudah pendek itu. Ia membelai vaginaku dari luar celana dalam. Ia menusuk nusukkan jarinya pada klitori ku.

"kau sangat basah sayang…bahkan aku belum membukanya, namun ia sudah merembas kemana mana" puji nya

Ia kembali mengelus-elus klitoriku yang masih rapi di belakang celana dalam. Kaki ku semakin kebas dan panas. Aku tak tahu bahwa menggesek klitori dari luar celana dalam akan lebih menggairahkan. Bukan memasukkan tangannya, ia malah lebih kencang menggosokkan tangannya.

"ahhk.. hannhhh… kumohon ahkk ahkk" desahku. Sungguh aku bias gila. Aku tak tahan.  
"sabar sayang…"

Iapun lantas menyampingkan cd ku sedikit. Kini tangannya membelai vaginaku tanpa halangan apapun. Ia semakin cepat menggosok bibir vaginaku, bahkan ia belum memasukkan jari nya tapi aku merasa sudah dipuncaknya dan akan segera orgasme.

"aahkk hanbinhh ahhk ahhhhkk" sedikit lagi  
"keluarkan sayang" ia menggosoknya semakin cepat dan crott… yah aku sampai

Tak membiarkanku istirahat untuk menikmatinya, kini hanbin memasukkan 2 jarinya kedalam lubangku. Lubangku yang jelas sedang berkedut karna ulahnya barusan, kini ia memasukkan jarinya? Kurasan bukan Cuma satu ronde. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan dengan tempo pelan, namun semakin lama semakin cepat, bukan hanya maju mundur biasa, tapi ia juga mengobok-obok vaginaku. Seluruh dinding dalan vaginaku tersentuh oleh jarinya, benar benar neikmat. Saat tusukkannya benar-benar dalam, ia menemukan titik spot ku. Aku benar-benar mengelinjang karnanya. Ia terus menusuk nusukkan jarinya menyentuh titik itu, bahkan bukan menyentuh tapi menekannya. Rasanya aku akan kembali sudah melengkung siap mengeluarkan cairan itu namun tiba-tiba hanbin menghentikan aktifitas surga itu, dan mengeluarkan jarinya. Aku mempoutkan bibir dan hendak mencibir, tapi hanbin kembali memasukkan jarinya kedalam vaginaku. Bukan 2, tapi 3. Ini semakin nikmat saat ia mengobok vaginaku sambil menusuk titik spotku..

"aahkkk sayanghh nghh hanhh ahkk" akupun kembali orgasme

Hanbin mengeluarkan jarinya. Kukira ini telah berakhir, namun ternyata hanbin malah pindah tempat dan menunduk di depan vaginaku. Ia menciumnya, menjilatnya. Awalnya hanya jilatan kecil, namun lama kelamaan seperti ia sedang berciuman dengan sebuah bibir. Decakan demi decakan terdengar di bawah sana. Ia mulai menjilat dan menekan klitorisku dengan lidahnya. Sungguh menyenangkan. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Bahkan sekarang, ia memasukkan libahnya dan mengobok-obok dalamnya. Ia memenggosok klitoriku cepat dengan jempolnya, dan tangan yang satu lagi tengah meremas dan memilin dadaku. Sungguh kenikmatannya menjadi3x lipat. Karna sangat nikmat aku benar benar mendesah keras tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Aku kembali merasakan puncaknya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"hanhh ouuhh fuck me ahkk hannhh akuhh… ahkkkk" yah orgasme ku yang ketiga. Aku benar benar lelah hari ini.  
"yoora? Mwoya.. kau tidur? Aku belum menggunaka junior ku.. yooraaa?" gumamnya.

Hanbin segera mengelap vagina yoora dengan kain basah, dan merapikan segalanya. Hanbin bena-benar mencintai yoora-nya ini. Mungkin sekarang memang yoora sedikit memliki perasaan dengan jiwon. Namun ia percaya bahwa jika ia berusaha, yoora akan mengingatnya.

Hanbin tertidur di kursi dengan kepala menopang pada tempat tidur ku. Wajahnya damai, tampan. Aku sangat menikmati memandangi wajah hanbin ini. Namun perhatianku teralih saat melihat jiwon yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah sedikit khawatir menatap lurus ke mari. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membalas tatapan jiwon.

Bukannya mengatakan sesuatu, jiwon malah menarik ku dan menggandengku keluar. Yang aku lihat, jiwon membawa tas dipunggungnya beserta tasku.

"won-ah… mau kemana?" ucap ku  
"uhm… bolos? Kk" ucapnya enteng  
"eoh… kenapa?" aku terheran menatapnya  
"kau bilang kau sakit, menurutku kau tidak sakit, tapi hati mu yang sakit nona kim. Dimulai dari kejidan tadi pagi, hingga tadi. Kau pasti sangat tertekan. Biarku bantu kau melonggarkan pikiranmu. Oke? Kkk" jiwon mencium keningku sekilas. Wajahku panas. Ya, ia jiwon. Sebenarnya aku mulai menyukainya.  
"uhmm… baiklah, tapi…." Ucapku member syarat  
"Apa yang tuan putrid inginkan?" ucapnya hangat  
"ice cream?" ucapku  
"akan kubelikan beserta tokonya untukmu kkk" ia mncubit pipiku. Blush

Jiwon segera menarikku untuk menaiki bus, Kami pergi ke tempat yang ramai. Aku tak tahu ini dimana. Yang jelas dini dipenuhi dengan para pedagang yang menjajakan makanan dan ada beberapa toko untuk bermain. Belum sempat bertanya, Jiwon sudah menghilang dari pandanganku, belum sempat aku panik, Jiwon telah kembali membawakanku Americano.

"Minum ini, kau pasti haus. Kkk lihat keringatmu" ucap jiwon sambil menyeka keringatku.  
"eoh… gomawoo" aku mengambil minuman itu dan meminumnya.

Tanpa sadar aku menggandeng lengan Jiwon, bukan apa, aku hanya takut terpisah lagi. Aku memang bukan lagi anak kecil, tapi aku asing dan takut dengan daerah baru.  
Tiba-tiba Jiwon melepaskan gandenganku dan memeluk pinggangku. Aku sempat kaget, namun setelah melihat Jiwon tersenyum kearahku, aku merasa kembali tenang.

"won-ah…. Ice creaammm unnggg" kataku disertai pout  
chu~ tak kusangka, Jiwon menciumku di depan umum  
"ayo.. di depan sana ada rumah ice cream… yahh walaupun rasa nya kalah manis dengan yang baru saja aku cium itu. Kkk" candanya. Sial dia benar-benar pandai membuatku blushing

Aku hanya terdiam di kedai ice cream itu, aku langsung duduk dekat jendela, sedangkan Jiwon sudah memesan beberapa jenis ice cream.  
saat aku melihat keluar jendela, seorang anak menggunakan seragam yang sama denganku. Bukan bukan, hanya jas nya, karna dalamannya ia memakai kaos, yah walaupun celananya pun berasal dari sekolah kami. Dia… dia.. dia cinta pertamaku saat SD, ya.. Goo Jun Hoe. Dia dulu anak yang manis, baik, dan ramah. Dia juga lucu. Dan sebenarnya, dia juga ciuman pertamaku.  
aku menciumnya saat hari kelulusan. Sungguh memalukan.

*flashback*

Junhoe dan anak lelaki lainnya tengah nongkrong di sekitar lapangan, aku dan junhoe memang bisa di bilang dekat. Aku membawa bucket bunga dan berjalan kea rah junhoe. Ya, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku di hari terakhir ini.

"June… anu.." ucapku. Aku benar benar gelisah. Aku menyesal melangkah kemari.  
"oh.. yoora, kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"katanya sambil berdiri menghampiriku  
"ini…" kataku sambil menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah  
"eoh? Apa ini?" ia bingung, namun ia menerimanya  
"selamat atas kelulusanmu. Ini perasaanku. Aku…aku…" gugup…yup  
"ya?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda  
"aku menyukaimu june… saranghae" kataku langsung menarik baju junhoe dan menciumnya dalam. June memeluk pinggangku dan membalasnya.

"woah! June….. kau memiliki kekasih sekarang eoh?!"  
"yaakkk mwoyaa… kita baru lulus"  
"june jinjja" begitulah kata teman-teman june yang menyaksikan kami.

Aku melepas tautan kami, june tersenyum kearahku. Namun aku benar benar merasa bodoh. Aku… seorang wanita.. dan aku yang menyatakannya pada june. Astaga… semoga aku tak dikutuk seperti medusa.

"ma..maaf..maafkan aku.. selamat tinggal" akupun segera berlari meninggalkannya.  
"yak.. yoora? Mau kemana? Hey.. wahh aku menerimamu kok!" teriaknya

Aku tak perduli lagi. Aku malu…benar benar malu. Mungkin itu hari terakhir aku melihatnya. Karna aku harus pindah kejepang. Dan aku bertemu lelaki lain.

*flash back fin*

Alasan aku mengingatnya? Ahh… Saat SD aku selalu menuliskan kejidan yang aku alami pada buku diary ku secara detil. Dan aku mulai berhenti menulisnya saat SMP. Itulah alasannya aku tak mengingat , aku saja baru tahu kalau june masuk satu sekolah yang sama dengaku. Akan ku caritahu. Pasti!

Jiwon telah kembali membawa beberapa ice cream favorit ku. Aku masih memandangi june yang tengah membaca sambil minum koi di café depan. Ia benar-benar tumbuh menjadi lekai yang tampan. Rambut coklat keemasan, lebih emas dari pada hanbin. Dengan tatapan tajam dan senyuman yang misterius itu. Semoga aku tak jatuh untuk kedua kalinya pada june. Itu bias berakibat fatal.

"yak… kau lihat siapa? Pacarmu ada disini yooraaa" cetus jiwon sambil mencubit pipiku  
"appooo woonn.. apoooo.. aku hanya bengong kok, tak usah difikirkan hehe. Siapa pacarku eoh?" protesku mendengar penuturannya.  
"aku. Kim Ji Won, sang rap monster underground dan top iljin ini pacarmu Kim Yoo Ra" ujarnya sambil cekikikan  
"dalam mimpimu won kkkk" kataku sambil menyantap ice cream vanilla choco hingga habis.

Jiwon hanya bertopang dagu dan menatapku dengan senyuman aneh. Kenapa anak ini? Apa mungkin dia yang sakit? Astaga.  
Aku mulai tersadar saat ia mengarahkan tangannya ke wajahku dan mengusap sudut bibirku. Setelah itu ia menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"makan pelan pelan sayang, aku takkan merebutnya kkk"ujarnya  
"ung.." mulutku penuh dengan ice cream, bagaimana aku menjawab.

Jiwon mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendekatkannya padaku, ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Semakin dekat. DEG.. kenapa hatiku ini? Kenapa jiwon tampan sekali? Astaga tuhan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan CHU~. Ia menciumku dan menjilat sekitar bibir dan mulutku. Setelah itu ia memundurkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Ia lalu mengambil jus di hadapannya dan memunumnya sedikit. Aku hanya bias terdiam dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jiwon membuatku blushing.

"Maaf aku tak tahan. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjilat bibir manismu dan ice cream itu secara bersamaan. " katanya sambil mengedipkan mata. Blush~ sialan.  
"lalu, bagaimana rasanya?" kataku sok cuek  
"luar biasa. Aku jadi ingin merasakannya lagi. Boleh?" ucapnya manja  
"shireo! Ugh" tanpa sadar aku mem-poutkan bibirku  
"eooh… kau minta dicium? Sinii.. aku bersedia kkkk" godanya  
"aishhh" aku mengambil jus dan meminumnya untuk mengalihkan rasa Maluku  
"eoh… aku tadi minum itu. Kau tak mengganti sedotannya? Wahh kau sangaja ya.. ciuman tak langsung.. chuu~" godanya lagi  
"ishhhh wooonnn stop" aku benar benar malu. Dan kembali meminumnya  
"eooh lagi? Wah kau ini" ujarnya. Aku tak berkata apapun dan memukulnya beberapa kali.  
"aww sakit" katanya melanjutkan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela untuk melihat june. Ternyata ia telah menutup bukunya dan melihat kami. Astaga… dia melihatku. Belum sempat merasa senang, ia bangikit dari kursi itu dan beranjak pergi. Pandanganku tak terlepas darinya hingga ia menghilang diantara keramaian tempat ini.

"kau lihat apa sih yoora?"Jiwon benar-benar dibuat penasaran  
"tidak ada kok" sengkalku  
"jujur… atau kau kutinggal disini" ancamnya  
"baiklah, aku melihat seorang siswa dengan seragam sama seperti kita, tadi dia duduk di café sana. Apa ia juga bolos ya?" ucapku  
"tentu saja, untuk apa dia disini jika masih jam pelajaran kalau tak membolos. Babo" katanya lalu bangkit dan meninggalkanku ke luar.

Aku mengejarnya, lalu menggandengnya seperti biasa. Ia kemudian mencium kepalaku dan menuntun ku ke jalan.

"yak babo, kau mau kemana sekarang?" ucapnya  
"aku tidak bodoh woonn… ugh" sengkalku  
"baiklah yoora si jenius, kau mau kemana sekarang sayangku?" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku dan tersenyum lebar mengejek.  
"uhmm… aku ingin ke toko permainan woon…"  
"tentu. Ayo" ucap jiwon sambil menarikku

Ia menarikku masuk ke sebuah toko yang isi nya mesin-mesin permainan. Ia kemudian mengisi saldo pada kartunya dan kembali menghampiriku. Bukan menghampiri seperti orang pada biasanya, ia malah memelukku dari belakang. Astaga ini memalukan.

"tuan putri mau main apa?" ucapnya sambil menyandarkan dagu pada bahuku  
"itu.. tolong yaa.. aku ingin boneka krunk kkk" kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah mesin pengambil boneka  
"wah tuan putriku ini suka boneka itu? Baiklah." Katanya lalu menggesek kartu pada mesin.

Ia mengarahkan pencapit tepat di atas kepala boneka krunk biru itu. Lalu menekan tombol untuk mengambilnya. Sayang sekali, meleset karna capitnya terus bergoyang-goyang. Lalu ia mencoba percobaan kedua. Hasilnyapun sama. Ketiga…keemat..kelima…dan akhirnya ia berhasil mencengkram kepala krunk itu dan mengangkatnya. Namun saat capitnya menuju kotak untuk pengeluaran hadiah, krunk itu malah jatuh duluan. Gagal lagi. Jiwon benar benar frustasi dan terduduk.

"kkkk jiwon babo…bobybabo.. baboby…hahaha" aku mengejeknya  
"aish… ini sulit tau.." keluhnya  
"baboby..hahaha" aku terus mengejeknya, lalu ia kesal dan bangkit. Seketika ia menggendongku ala bridal menuju store yang berada di bagian belakang. Ia menurunkanku di deretan boneka dan mengambilkanku boneka krunk ukuran sangat besar.

"ini penggantinya. Ayo ke kasir" ujarnya kesal  
"kkk jinjja.. tapi kau maraah" kataku dengan aegyo  
"anii… siapa yang bisa marah denganmu eon?" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menggesekkan hidung kami. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas.  
"terimakasi woon~ kkkk jiwon jjang!" pujiku  
"dasar anak kecil.. kkkk jika penculik memberimu boneka krunk, apa kau menurutinya?"  
"uhm.. ani.. aku akan mengikutinya jika ia memberiku iKON season greeting. Kkk" ujarku polos  
"aiguuu… aku akan memberikannya juga kalau begitu hahaha" ia berjalan duluan dan mengambil iKon season greeting. Astaga, aku kan hanya bercanda. Jiwon benar-benar tak faham arti bercanda ya? Tapi tak apalah. Lumayan kkk

Setelah itu ia membayar semuanya, lalu membawanya. Kami terlalu banyak main hari ini. Hari sudah menjelang sore, aku harus pulang. Namun, karna dengan alas an khawatir dengan kejadian tadi pagi, jiwon memaksaku untuk menginap sehari di rumahku. Yah dia berjanji takkan berbuat macam-macam padaku, yah walaupun macam-macam juga aku sudah biasa. Ingat? Aku menganggap first sex ku dengan jiwon. Lagipula aku memang masih sedikit takut kembali kerumah. Akhirnya aku mengijinkannya itu kami berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bis. Bis datang 10 menit kemudian. Kami naik kesana dan duduk di bagian belakang. Setelah kami di atas bis, aku benar-benar mengantuk, dan tanpa sadar tertidur di bahu jiwon, ia memelukku dan memindahkan krunk ke pangkuannya. Aku belum sepenuhnya tidur kkkkk.

TBC

Wah gimana chapter ini? Cukup lah foreplay dulu buat pemanasan~ kkk  
apakah Jiwon akan menepati janjinya? Bagaimana menurut kalian.  
HAYOO YANG SIDER… TOLONG DI REVIEW YA!  
yege sih maunya naik-turunin (buset apa nih) perasaan kalian.  
maaaffff~ aku gabiasa buat fluffy begini. Tapi gimana nih tanggepannya?

Untuk review, kalo dibawah 5 aku bales langsung deh yaaa…  
semoga di chapter ini banyak yang review… ayoo di share juga ke temen2 kalian yg suka ff lainnya /maksa amat ge. Wkokokokoko

Nb: Banyaknya chapter pada ff ini tergantung REVIEW kalian yaa…. Luph yu muach chu~

-YEGE-


End file.
